Jewel, Jewel, On The Wall
by Parkerel
Summary: Under the protection of an unknown soldier and in reluctant possession of a priceless jewel that was worth billions, Kagome must dodge kidnappings, assassination attempts, and team with some unlikely characters to save not only her life, but Japan's too.
1. Chapter 1

To think that she could have avoided all of this if she had just said 'no thanks' _one_ more time. That was all, just two simple, every day words that had had the power to change her future drastically. If she hadn't been a twit in the past she could be laying in a warm bath with suds and foam up to her neck, scented candles along the bathtub rim, and gentle, folk Japanese music playing from her CD player across the tiled bathroom floor.

But no. She was trapped in a dingy basement god only knows where in clothing she'd been wearing for three days (with _no_ shower, mind you), and a priceless jewel that somehow managed to find its way onto her wrist. Oh, and by the way, the lock was broken—as in fused together. Rotting luck, that's what she had.

Pushing herself up, Kagome used a wooden crate besides her to hold some of the weight off of her left ankle which had been sprained a few days ago. She had been giving it rest for the past two days, but now she was going to start working on it so it didn't become stiff. After all, she never knew when the storm door might open and give her a chance to bolt, and Higurashi Kagome always looked for an opportunity to improve her situation.

Although lying in a warm bath couldn't really be improved upon that much. Maybe if she had some cherries…

"No, _stop_ about the cherries. Jeez, it's only making me hungrier," she groaned to herself, her voice slightly hoarse from the lack of water. Her captors had yet to make any contact with her, but they were smart and resourceful, leaving her in a small warehouse that contained cereal and dried foods that could be eaten without preparation. The liquid was sparse though, she had only found about five or six water bottles, and that was three days ago. Kagome only had four of them left, and every sip—like the one she was now taking—made her worry only grow. The human body could live without eating for a few days, taking nutrients and energy from excess body fat, but it couldn't live longer than a day or two without water…

The first tentative step on her left ankle made her wince as the pain spiked up her leg, making her lean back on her good leg to give the ankle a rest. This was going to take a while, and unbeknownst to the young woman, the small security camera in the upper left corner of the makeshift prison recorded her every move.

If someone were to track the signal, they might find it travelling down the wires on the side of the building which was actually in the middle of a large, empty lot that looked as if it had once been used for a small airline. The black cords then snaked their way along the black asphalt towards the old security tower and up into a computer that was too current to be one of the original models. A pair of golden eyes stared at the screen, watching the small woman begin to make her journey around the perimeter of boxes before flicking down to check the time on the recording and comparing it with his silver, glinting watch.

"That's her." He said, his voice crisp and blank. "Bring her in. If I have to cut her hand off to get that jewel so be it."

"Cut it off, boss?" one of the men behind him looked up with slight apprehension. "Can't we just cut the brace…" his voice trailed off into a wisp of nothing when Boss's eyes narrowed ever so slightly on his smaller frame. "Never mind." He whispered.

"I'll deal with her alone." Boss said, eyes back on the screen and glinting when he saw Kagome stumble and fall halfway around the room, massaging her ankle. He could see her mouth moving and submitted his own ideas as to what kind of curses she could be using right then. "Bring her to my office. The jewel will be in the Master's hands by evening, assure him of it and leave me be." The tone of his voice left no room for error or reasoning, and so the grunt bowed lowly and disappeared from the room, leaving the man alone.

"I found you, Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again, lost in the screen that separated him from his find.


	2. Chapter 2

Higurashi Kagome used to live in a shrine that her family had maintained for generations. It sat upon the top of a hill that crested in such a way that she could stand at the top of the steep steps and look over the city, the buildings glinting in the distance. The land was open and airy around the shrine, with bustling trees (one of them that seemed to have a mind of its own), and near the back and off to the side lay an old shed.

So when Kagome moved into an apartment close to her university of choice she experienced a severe culture shock. The apartment was dark and small, with dark brown tiles on the floor and a small window that looked out towards the next building, a small alleyway separating the buildings. Still, she had tried to brighten the room up with light curtains and bright lights that were strung up along where the walls meet the ceiling.

Now, always the optimist, Kagome had managed to spot several rays of sunshine within her apartment. Ray number one was her roommate. Sango was sweet, if not a little headstrong when compared with Kagome's personality, but her entrance had caused quite a stir. Apparently the lease to the apartment had been given to one person too many. Both the third wheel and Sango had arrived on the same day, and the resulting battle of wills had every head sticking out of their windows to look down below. Luckily enough the landlord had had one cancellation in a separate room down on the ground floor, and with Sango's urge, the other girl had accepted the room gloomily. Sango's angry expression had instantly turned to happy, and she even helped the girl move her things in; Kagome's roommate was surprisingly strong for her stature.

The second ray was that out of all of the apartments in the apartment hers happened to be closest to a small café shop right next door, and she was able to use the free wireless internet with her computer, while everyone else in the apartment had to pay extra for a so-so connection. And the third ray of sunshine was when the sun raised it managed to filter right through her window and onto her bed, the warmth of the sun continuing to wake her as it had since birth. It reminded her of home enough so it gave her strength to deal with her feelings of homesickness.

A loud 'crack', as if something had just smacked into the doorframe brought Kagome out of her revere. She leaned up from unpacking her clothing and hurried to the front room, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise as she saw Sango struggling to fit a large surfboard through the door.

"Hey, where should I put this, do you think?" Sango asked, not out of breath at all as she set the beige board against the wall adjacent to the door. It had intricate, tropical designs on either end in a darker version of beige, the style was simple but that was all the board needed.

"Um, maybe that corner? We won't have a tall lamp, right?"

"Yeah," Sango said, frowning. "That stupid girl took it as a part of the deal. Don't worry about it, I'll get us other lighting."

Kagome smiled. "You don't need to, I think. We could just get brighter bulbs for the ceiling light—do you need help?" she said, a little anxious when Sango picked the board back up.

"Nope! I've been carrying this around with me since I was a kid, I know every inch of this board like it was me." she said, putting it in the corner that Kagome had indicated and leaning back to look at it, hands on her hips. "Perfect, thanks."

"No problem. Do you surf a lot?"

"What?" Sango said, blinking back at Kagome. "Oh! Yeah. I'm one of the best back home. Unfortunately I won't have the opportunity to surf for awhile, otherwise I'd show and teach you."

"Oh no, you couldn't get me on that board," Kagome laughed, although her cheeks turned a little pink. "I'm as klutzy as they come. You should have seen me in high school, gym was a nightmare."

Sango smiled and pulled her ponytail tighter, glancing over at the doorway. "Bring that in, Miroku, and don't you _dare_ drop it."

"You say that but this thing is _heavy!_" came a grunting voice just as a male body staggering under the weight of a reclining chair entered the room. He put it down with a dull thud and straightened up. His hair was frizzy and held back for the most part in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Be a man," Sango remarked, moving over to the chair and beginning to rip off the packaging. The man dubbed 'Miroku' gave Sango an exasperated look and straightened, brushing his hands down on his clothing to straighten it before holding the one without a glove on towards Kagome.

"Miroku, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, leaning down and brushing his lips over Kagome's knuckles, although it did not last long because of Sango's hand connecting with the back of his head. "Agh, Sango!" Miroku groaned, straightening and rubbing at his head. "I was just saying hello!"

"Sure, sure. Don't you have an end table to bring in?" Miroku sighed and gave Kagome a fleeting smile before he disappeared. Kagome was smiling.

"Is he—"

"A pervert? Yes."

"No, I mean is he—"

"Ridiculous? Of course."

Kagome waited a moment before trying one more time. "Is he your boyfriend?" Sango paused in pulling off the rest of the wrapping from the chair and hesitated briefly before giving Kagome another smile and nodding. "Yeah, he sure is. I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Kagome laughed and opened her mouth to speak when an alarm went off in her pocket. Pulling it out quickly Kagome checked her phone and shut it quickly.

"Sorry, I have an appointment. If I get back and you need help unpacking anything just let me know, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kagome, see you later!" Sango called out as Kagome grabbed her purse and hurried out of the apartment. She took the steps two at a time on the way down the three flights and rushed out the front door, waving to the landlady as she sped around the corner of the street. He had better not be angry about her being late again, the idiot had an odd anxiety when it came to timing and schedules.

By the time Kagome made it to the park she was almost out of breath and had to lean against a tree to catch most of it. But just as she was about to step forward to continue, a voice startled her from above, making her head jerk up.

"You're late again, stupid."

Kagome's lips pursed. "Oh, shut up, Inuyasha."


End file.
